Foolish Games
by xoheartinohioxo
Summary: Brooke/Peyton Just a little oneshot on how i think the B/P conversation in 5x07 should have gone. Somewhat Anti-Peyton


So I was extremely disappointed with the way Brooke responded to Peyton in 5.07. I think it was just another example of how the writers are trying to force us to accept Leyton, and I for one was not pleased. There is just no way that Brooke would encourage Peyton like that after all the times she got hurt "being the Lindsay between Lucas and Peyton." So here's a little oneshot on how I think the conversation should have happened, and feelings I think the writers are trying to erase from our memories…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're sitting at the bar sulking, instead of getting up and having a good time, you just sit there and watch your mother act like a fool as she dances with some guy who is probably not a day over nineteen. Maybe that's why you don't acknowledge Peyton when she slumps down next to you... or maybe you just aren't in the mood to listen to her mope about Lucas again. But you know how your friend works, she'll just continue to moan and groan until you ask her what the problem is, so why bother trying to put it off?

"What's wrong Peyton? You look like somebody just crushed a bunch of your records."

"I'm an idiot Brooke, a freaking naïve idiot!"

She starts mumbling something about kissing and love and you fell like you could have told her she was an idiot a long time ago, but you'd really like to know what the hell she is blabbering about.

"Slow down Peyton, who did you kiss?"

"I kissed Lucas, who the hell else would I kiss Brooke? Lucas and me, we're meant to be Brooke, I could never go kiss another guy!"

You feel like smacking her for the way she just responded to you, but you hold back because clearly your friend is sipping the crazy juice tonight.

"Peyton... God Peyton, how could you do that? You know full well that he is in a serious relationship! Just because you don't want to face the facts and accept that Lucas has moved on, that doesn't mean you can go around kissing him just because you feel like it!"

"I know I shouldn't have kissed him Brooke, but he came into my office and he wanted me to tell him why I've been acting the way I have lately. So I told him the truth...

"And what would that be Peyton?"

"I told him that I'm still in love with him. I told him, I told him just how badly I wish I could go back and say yes when he asked me to marry him in that hotel room... And then I kissed him."

"God damn it Peyton, you're never going to get it are you? You can't keep acting like your feelings for Lucas are the only thing that matters. How many girls' hearts are you willing to break just to get your way?"

"What? What are you…?"

"Just shut up Peyton! Don't keep giving me excuse after excuse for why I should think its okay for you to go after Lucas even though he's in a relationship. I've had a few drinks and if you push me any further I just might have to tell you how I really feel about you trying to ruin Lucas' relationship... once again."

"Don't be like that Brooke, you know I never meant to hurt you, but the love between me and Lucas... it just can never be denied. Besides, the two of you were never anything major, he was just scared of giving his heart to me again. Why do you think he gave up on you so easily senior year?"

You have to blink a few times to make sure you're not dreaming. Did she really just say that to you? You let out an angry laugh that makes her flinch just a little.

"You can keep playing these foolish games Peyton, all the bitter comments you make are just proof..."

"Proof of what, what are you talking about Brooke?"

"Proof that you're finally getting it. Lucas is never going to come back to you Peyton, deal with it! All the attempts to be a home-wrecking bitch again, they wont work sweetie. And you can downplay my relationship with Lucas as much as you want Peyton... I'm not the one trying to sabotage any chance at happiness he gets. I know what Lucas and I had together was real. It was an emotional roller-coaster, we were full of drama, but we loved each other every day that we were together. And I'm mature enough to still be able to have a friendship with him even after everything we went through, and everything _you_ caused to happen to our relationship, so what exactly does that say about you?"

She tries to hit you with her sad eyes but it's not even worth the attempt. You finally said the things you've needed to say for a long time, and now, now you're good.

"Have a couple of drinks on me . Think about the kind of person you truly want to be, and when you come home later... Well I hope you'll have put an end to these foolish games."

Fin.


End file.
